To Bewitch the Mind
by shippergirlky
Summary: Set during Eclipse. Bella struggles in her relationship with Edward. The Volturi have run out of patience. There is no escaping the world's best tracker. Can Bella learn to not just survive but thrive with the Volturi? Bella/Demetri. Bella/Volturi interaction.
1. Chapter 1

To Bewitch the Mind

Chapter One

By ShipperGirlKy

AN: SM owns everything. Now that Bella had a Caius love fest in Bella's Dream, here is one for her and Demetri. Now please note this is not necessarily a pro-Edward fic. Takes place during Eclipse the day after Edward disabled Bella's truck to keep her from seeing Jacob. Some conversations are lifted from the movie.

Bella and Edward sat at the table with her friends. Mike was trying to help Jessica write her valedictorian speech. Angela and Ben joked back and forth with them. Edward was leaning towards her but she shifted her position away from him. It still stung that he kept her from seeing Jacob. He knew she had until graduation before her turn. Jacob would be forced to hate her then. He might even try to harm her. She had to fix things between them before that could happen.

"This will be my speech when I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head." Jessica wadded up the paper Mike tossed to her and flung it back at him. Ben and Angela gave their opinions. Bella smiled at her.

"She does not need cliches. Her speech will be epic."

"Epic? It will change lives." Jess pointedly looked at Mike.

Jasper and Alice approached the table. "I've decided to throw a party." Bella was instantly uncomfortable with the thought. Everyone else was excited at the idea. She rubbed her scar and sighed to herself.

"It'll be fun." Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah that is what you said last time." Bella stood up and left the group. She ditched her lunch tray and walked out to her truck. Her dad had been able to get it working again after Edward left that night. She headed to the police station. When she got there, Charlie was talking to a couple. Bella waited outside until they left.

"Hey." She sat down in a chair opposite her dad. "Was I interrupting anything?" She gestured to the couple. Her dad sighed. "No Bells. Are you going to see Jacob?" Bella nodded her head at him. "Yeah, I wanted to do that today actually. I gave a lot of thought to what you said about him helping me out." Her dad nodded his head. "Well just call before you head home."

Bella walked over to her truck. She sat inside as Charlie went back into the police station. She smiled to herself. Charlie knew how to make sure she was grounded and did not forget her friends. Maybe she needed to pay more attention to the non-vampires in her life. Just until graduation. She put the key into the ignition and turned it. Nothing. She checked her gauges and tried again. Still nothing. She leaned back in her seat. "Edward."

The passenger door opened and shut as her boyfriend sat next to her. She motioned towards the truck. "You have got to stop doing this to me. Is this how you are going to be once I am turned?" He remained silent next to her. "You know what? I am not going to Alice's party. If you cannot trust me near Jacob who has never harmed me, how can you trust me near your family?"

"Bella, Jasper has better control now. I am doing this for your own good." He looked away from her. "You will accept that once you are one of us."

"Then turn me already so I can understand Edward. What if the Volturi come and check on me? They will kill me, your family and who knows who else in Forks. Maybe the whole town."

"They won't know. Alice will see their decision and then we can do something long before they get here. You need to trust me. And trust in Alice's visions." He reached over to touch her cheek. She brushed him off.

"Well Alice has steered you wrong before." Bella replied bitterly. "That is how the Volturi got involved." She sighed. "Listen, until you turn me I am going to be the only decision maker in my life. I will see who I want and when and that has nothing to do with you. Are you going to fix my truck?"

Edward climbed out. He held up a piece of the engine and shoved it in his pocket. "I'm sorry Bella. This really is for your own good." He sped off before she could reply. Bella sat in her truck before getting out and slamming the door.

"Charlie? Dad?" She called out as she entered the station. He walked towards her.

"What's wrong Bells? The truck giving you trouble again?" She nodded her head. He said something to another deputy and grabbed his keys. "C'mon. I'll take you home." The drive back to the house was quiet.

Bella sat in her room. She did not know what to do about Edward's attitude. Frustrated, she went to the box of pictures and started looking through them. She paused at the picture taken at her birthday party. The last one they took together. As she went to put it back, her eyes fell on the tickets to Florida.

"Dad?" She called out. Charlie's footsteps clambered up the stairs.

"You okay?" He opened her door and looked in her room. She gestured to the tickets.

"I got these for my birthday. I could see mom. You know...get that distance from Edward you have been telling me about...what do you think?"

Charlie leaned up against the door frame. "I think you better pack." He paused. "Just go. I'll tell your friends. I don't want to hear about Edward convincing you to stay put. He can wait until you are back." Bella jumped from the bed and hugged her father. "I'll call and we can head out tonight. We'll need to go to the Seattle airport." She started to pack a few things in her duffle bag. "Can you drop me off? You don't have to wait. I know you have work." Charlie nodded his head.

The ride to the airport was mostly silent. Bella's phone started to ring once they reach the highway. Charlie opened his hand and Bella placed it there. He glanced at it and showed her the caller id: Edward. Bella sighed and Charlie shook his head.

"I am going to keep your phone, Bells. I want you to enjoy your trip. This..." He put the phone in his pocket. "Has got to stop. We'll talk more once you're back."

"Okay dad." She turned on some music. Not soon enough the airport came into view. Bella left the car and grabbed her bag. She hugged Charlie and waved good-bye. He waited until she was inside then pulled off for the long drive home.

For once, Bella mused, a gift from the Cullens was actually wanted and used by her. She took a deep breath and made her way to the security checkpoints. Once she passed them, she saw her flight was delayed in arriving. Bad weather. She grinned and found a relatively quiet spot to sit down and enjoy a drink. She was reading her book when a shadow fell across the table. She did not hear anyone come towards her.

She raised her head to meet the crimson gaze of Demetri Volturi.

Everything stopped making sense. The sound of people moving. The voices in the building. There was just her and the renowned tracker. She set her book down and wiped her hands on her jeans. She clasped them before her on the table. He reached over to put one of his hands on hers.

"You will come with me or I will kill everyone. I am not alone. I would hate for these deaths to be on your head." He enunciated each word carefully. "Agreed?"

Bella nodded her head and reached for her bag. He frowned. "Leave it here. You will not need it." She swallowed hard. They both stood and he offered her his arm. She took it and they walked out together in what appeared to be companionable silence. They walked out of a private door and onto the runway area for the personal jets. Felix and a larger African male vampire stood by one plane. Bella hesitated and Demetri growled at her. She took a deep breath and went to place her foot on the stair. The tracker sighed and then quickly pinched her bottom. She yelped and ran into the plane. Even her hearing could pick up the laughter outside.

She found a seat and hunched over to the window. The trio climbed on board. Felix and the other one sat together in the aisle across from her. Demetri slid into the seat next to her. She turned her head from him and rubber her thigh.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice sounded softly in her ear. "Shall I kiss it and make it better?" Her cheeks flamed red at the suggestion. She shook her head.

"Caius will not be amused that you are still human." He spoke to her as he sat back in his seat. She snuck a glance at him through her hair.

"The date is set. After I graduate high school." She offered up to him.

"You knew we were going to check on you." He leaned towards her. "How much could he love you to leave you in this state? Perhaps you misinterpret his feelings."

She turned her head from him to look outside.


	2. Chapter 2

To Bewitch the Mind

Chapter Two

by Shipper Girlky

AN: SM owns all. Not a pro-Edward fic per se.

The plane ride was torture. Bella tried to position herself so her back was to Demetri and she faced the window. His words embarrassed her. She knew the other two vampires were chuckling at her. They made a point to make their laughter loud enough for human ears. She felt a tenseness in her body. She let her hair fall forward like a curtain to cover her eyes. The sound of the engines lulled her to sleep.

Once she was snoring, Felix took a seat across from the tracker. He crossed his legs and grinned at his friend. "Now that you have your little sleeping beauty, what are you going to do? The Cullens will call Master Aro as soon as they know she is gone."

Demetri waved off Felix's concern. "You know what Master Marcus said about her. It does not matter what the Cullen boy does or does not do. She is here with us now."

Felix sighed. "Yes but Carlisle is Aro's friend. We were not sent here for her. We were to go to Seattle to see if there were any laws broken." He leaned forward. "I think the masters will notice your little pet when we get back. How do you expect to get her past everyone?"

Demetri grinned. "I don't. I intend to tell Aro everything. You know he wanted her ability." Unconsciously, he reached out and stroked her leg. "Marcus said she was my mate. She is not turned and so therefore her human life is forfeit."

"And what if Caius demands that she dies."

"Demetri grinned. "Oh please. You know that Aro would not allow her to die. It would mean my death as her mate and he would lose her and me."

Felix shook his head. "That does not mean he won't hurt her first. He hates humans and letting her go with Edward really made him angry. He may have her put in the dungeons since even Jane's powers are useless on her."

Demetri frowned. "He wouldn't-"

"You don't think so? It would teach her submission to the Volturi. It would be a warning to the Cullens and punishment to you for bringing her to Volterra without permission. She is not protected under the law like we are since she is human." Felix hissed the last part at his friend.

"I cannot believe that Aro or Marcus would allow that to happen..."

"You are a fool Demetri." Felix got up from his seat. "Once she is turned who is to say she would remember anything Caius did to her?" He leaned over and gripped the armrest on either side of his friend. "Are you going to risk it?"

"And what would you have me do?" The tracker hissed back to him. "I will not send her back. Not when I have her here with me."

"I don't know...well….you could change her before we get home. If she has an ability, Aro would definitely keep her safe." He stood up and paced the aisle. "You would be forgiven and Santiago and I would not be punished either."

Demetri sighed. "It would be for the best." He looked at Bella.

….

Bella felt someone gently shake her awake. She tried to push them away but could not do so. Her mind was foggy and her body was heavy with fatigue.

"Isabella….Isabella..." A voice crooned in her ear. She swatted away at the sound. Cold lips pressed to the palm of her hand. She gasped and her eyes fluttered open. Demetri's crimson gaze met hers. A soft smile graced his lips.

"Wake up. We must talk now."

"She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Are we at the airport yet?" She looked out of the window. The tracker shook his head. Bella frowned at him. "What more is there to say? Are you going to let me go?"

"No." Demetri's reply was hard.

Bella sighed and stood up. "I need to have a…..human moment." The other two vampires let her pass. She used the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face when she was done. She could hear a soft murmur of voices in the cabin but could not make out any of the words. Looking at herself in the mirror, she set her shoulders.

"Ah, come sit by me Isabella." Demetri gestured next him once Bella exited the bathroom.

"I prefer to be called Bella." She said stiffly. Felix chuckled and Demetri sighed comically.

"As you wish." When Bella sat down in the seat farther from him, Demetri moved next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Now, you know that death is the punishment for breaking our laws, yes?"

Bella struggled with herself to not push away from him. It would not do to show weakness to this man. "Yes but a date was set. Aren't you checking up on me early?"

Felix and Demetri exchanged looks. Felix answered her question. "Caius got impatient." At the sound of his name, Bella stilled in her seat. Silently, Demetri moved closer to her and rubbed circles on her back.

"We have a plan." The blonde tracker smiled gently at his mate. She looked at him with a stunned expression on her face.

"Why would either of you help me?"

"Aro wants your abilities."

"And we need more women." Felix leered at her. Demetri growled at him. The taller vampire sat back in his seat with a smile.

Bella did not want to ask the larger vampire anything about his statement. "So what is your plan?"

"Simple. We change you before we get to Volterra. If, as Aro suspects, you have an ability then you will be welcome to join our Guard. You will be able to keep you friends and family safe." Demetri grinned. "I mean did you honestly think that when Caius came to get you, he would leave your family untouched?"

Bella could not keep herself from shivering in fear. She found herself in the blonde's lap and pressed to his chest. "Do not worry. I will change you myself."

"What of my father? Please….I can't leave things like this...not after what happened last time." She pleased with him. He groaned and took a phone from his jacket.

"I am giving you my trust. Make something up that he will not go looking for you. If he does...well, he will die my Bella." He handed her the phone.

"Okay." The word came out with a whisper. She moved to get up but Demetri pulled her tight to him and shook his head in the negative. She situated herself comfortably against him. She punched in the numbers and took a deep breath.

It rang then Charlie picked up.

"Bella?"

"Dad?"

"Where are you? Your mom called the airline and you did not board your flight? Did Edward do something? Her dad's voice sounded exhausted.

"No...but this has to do with Edward. I-I just can't deal with him anymore dad. He knows where mom lives and I need a break from him and the rest of his family. I know this sin't fair to you. Or to mom but I decided to take a road trip with a friend of mine. I want to travel like I did with mom before she got married to Phil."

"Oh Bella. All you had to do was tell me. Do you need money? What about a car? Are you safe?"

"Dad!" She huffed. "Listen. I am fine. Don't worry about me. I will call ou once I get things straightened out in my head. It may take awhile so don't get anxious. Just trust that I am safe and sound. I just want to figure out who I am...without Edward."

"Okay. I can't say that I blame yo Bells. That boy has been calling non-stop. His sister and even Dr. Cullen have been by the house. Frankly it is creepy how fixated they are on you. If you get stuck, need money or want to come home don't hesitate to call me. Call me collect if you need to, okay?"

"Okay dad. I love you."

"Love you too Bells. Bye."

"Bye." Bella hung up the phone and Demetri took it from her hands. He put it away in his coat.

"Now get comfortable Isa...Bella...and when yo wake up again you will be the most magnificent immortal."

Bella nodded her head. "Um….." She looked around her. "I am ready."

Demetri leaned towards her and brushed his lips against her own. A shiver ran down her spine. He chuckled and trailed kissed down to the juncture between her shoulder and neck. Bella gasped out loud.

Demetri bit down hard and Bella burned for the next three days.


	3. Chapter 3

To Bewitch the Mind

by ShipperGirlky

Chapter Three

AN: SM owns everything but my mistakes and the dirty nasty Demetri/Bella sex that you know will eventually happen in this story. **Ahem**

There was a knock on the door.

There was another knock on the door and that was when Charlie Swan's day went down the crapper. Standing in front of his door was Dr. Cullen, his son Edward and a lady that Chief Swan dealt with on a number of occasions- Myra Lough. Charlie could guess that Edward was there to harass him about Bella (again) and this time brought his father with him. What Charlie could not understand was why the supervisor of child services was with them today. He sighed and did not bother to extend a greeting to either Cullen.

"Ms. Lough. Is there a problem at the hospital? You could have called the station. I believe that Rick Snyder is on duty right now until I relieve him in the morning." Charlie made no move to allow anyone inside the house. He was acutely aware of the three empty beer cans on the table behind him. Even though he was off duty, he still had an image to keep for his job.

"Mr Swan-" Edward pushed himself toward the door. Charlie did not budge an inch. "Charlie, if we could take this inside..."

"Edward. I am Chief Swan to you. I am not your equal nor are you my superior. You are a teenage boy. For the last time, Bella is not here. You need to respect her wishes and stay away."

Carlisle pulled Edward back by his shoulders. "We mean no disrespect." His hands squeezed a warning on the younger vampire's body. "Edward would like to talk to Bella."

"The answer is no Dr Cullen. My daughter has been very clear that she no longer wants to speak to your son. He is the one with the problem." Charlie took a more aggressive stance. "If he does not stop trying to bother her or if he harasses me anymore, I will file a report. He is old enough to be tried as an adult in Washington."

Ms. Lough politely cleared her throat. "I'm afraid Charlie-" Edward gave the older Swan a dark glare. "-that Dr Cullen has filed a missing person's report on your daughter."

"What the hell!" Charlie yelled as he stepped off of the porch. Edward tried to get around him but Carlisle held him still.

"We...my family and I were worried that Bella is in some danger and I feel that once I can look her over for myself, we will drop the report immediately." The blonde doctor smile in a reassuring manner.

Charlie was not reassured. His face turned red from his shoulders to the top of his head before darkening to a deep, almost purple color. Ms. Lough touched his arm. He looked at her small hand on his plaid shirt and forcibly blew out the air between clenched teeth. He took his time in marshaling his thoughts. When he turned his gaze toward the Cullen men, the man that stood before them was not some country bumpkin.

"Ms. Lough," He kept his eyes directly on Carlisle's face even as he addressed others. "I drove my daughter to the airport to use the plane tickets that the Cullens purchased for her birthday last year. She asked me to take her phone because Edward Cullen would not stop calling and texting her..."

"She never got on that plane!" Edward yelled at Charlie. "And you call yourself a good father!"

Charlie stared him down. "I spoke with Bella after the plane left and her mother told me she did not land. She met some friends and she is taking the year off to 'find herself' as the kids call it." He looked at the older woman. "Myra...Hell even Angela Weber's parents are letting her go out of the country before she goes to college. Some ministry thing."

He paused before continuing, "Now I think everyone here knows that when the Cullens left, Bella had a very rough time. She deserves whatever time she needs to find herself or be a hippie or join a woman's circle or get her palms read in France." He looked at Edward. "I no longer want you on my property Edward. I will file the paperwork and have it sent to you. And I will also remind you that Bella is an adult. So bringing Myra here into this only makes your family look bad. I know my daughter."

Then Charlie went inside and shut the door.

…

Demetri and Felix were only having a slightly better day.

Bella was on her third day of burning. Her screams tore through the abandoned building. After her initial day, Santiago had landed them in the center of Africa. The Volturi used some of the grassplains to house extra jets or for refueling purposes in the concrete buildings they had erected decades ago. Currently Santiago was hunting for their meals since Bella was due to finish her change at any moment. Even Felix might be over-powered by a tricky newborn working on base instinct. Demetri paced back and forth while his friend stared glumly at the floor.

"They are going to burn us, you know."

"She WILL have a gift Felix and she is already magnificent." Demetri stopped in his tracks and praised his mate (again) with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yes, yes. The love of all ages." Felix sighed and looked pityingly at his friend. "You sound like Marcus." He clasped his hands together and mockingly called out into the empty sky. "Oh! For none have so loved this woman," He motioned to an imaginary lover. " as I have loved this woman. Bah! I liked you better when we could enjoy the secretaries together." He kicked at the ground.

Demetri laughed and grabbed Felix by the arm. "We are still friends. Just no...secretaries. And uh...do not mention such things to mia Bella. I'll tell her...later…."

Felix's reply was cut off. Bella's heart beat sped up for the final time. Her voice was scratched from overuse. The two vampires made their way to stand near her body. Close enough to keep her inside but not enough to get damaged if or when she started fighting. Her skin was an opalescent ideal. Her hair showed more of the red and black tints liberally scattered in her chocolate strands. Her figure showed some weight gain to a healthy proportion. Demetri purred loudly in satisfaction. He bounced on the heels of his feet up and down as the sound of her heat beat for the final time.

"Ah….Isabella..."

"Demetri?"


	4. Chapter 4

To Bewitch the Mind

Chapter Four

By ShipperGirlky

AN: All is owned by SM. The mistakes are mine. Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed my stories. I plan on posting once a month. Right now RL is kicking my ass so I will be upfront with you all. If a chapter comes sooner, it is my feverish mind working overtime. I am also going to be working on the sequel to Bella's Dream at the same time. However, I will not post until this story is almost done. And I have yet another story in the works too. **Sigh**

Demetri/Felix/Bella

Demetri rushed to Bella and helped her to her feet. She moved too swiftly and knocked them both to the ground. Demetri's arms were tight around her waist. In her newborn confusion, Bella struggled against him. She dragged him across the ground and growled in his direction. Her legs kicked out and soon her mate's clothes were shredded on one side. Demetri growled at her and nipped her on the back of her neck until she laid subdued under his body. Occasionally she hissed at him but was still in his arms.

"Aw...that is so cute!" Felix was laughing at them as they had fought each other. Demetri glared at him. Felix raised his hands in a mock peaceful manner. "Don't look at me like that because your mate is a hellcat." Both Demetri and Bella growled at the larger guard member. "Hey Bella. If you want, Santiago should be back soon with something to eat. I can pull Romeo off of you so you can feed properly."

At that moment, Santiago came back with three humans. He took in the picture before him and looked between the four vampires and the three humans. He sighed and toss the unconscious humans to them. "I'm going to hunt. Please be done with your sex games when I return." He snorted and ran from the trio.

"What...what does he mean?" Bella looked between Felix and Demetri. "And what did Felix mean by the secretary?" She pushed her mate off of her.

"Cara mia." Demetri gracefully rose to his feet. He brushed the dirt from his clothes the best he could before responding to her. "I am no saint. Yes, there have been women." He sighed and picked up one of the humans. "They mean as little to me as this blood bag." He broke its neck and began to feed.

Felix tossed one to her. "Eat now and then there will be plenty of time to make Demetri squirm." He gave his friend a measured look. "Plus we must decide what to do before we return home. This may end badly." Felix took the last human and drank deeply.

Bella looked between them then at her own source of food. She leaned over and tentatively sniffed it. There was a trickled of blood at the mouth. Her tongue darted out and licked it before she could form the thought to do so. The taste was nothing like she thought it would be in her human form. Gone was the metallic bitter taste. She hummed as she bent the head to give her access to the neck. She pressed her teeth to the juncture where the neck met the shoulder and pierced the skin. As a child, Renee had taken her to an orchard to get some farm fresh apples from the tree. She had her first taste of cider there. The taste was not unlike the human she was drinking from now. A little tart and very warm but with a flavor that reminded her of better times. Too soon the blood was gone. She frowned and shook the body for more but nothing else came. Bella mewed in protest and gave Demetri a sorrowful look. Her mate sighed and handed her the rest of his meal. Eagerly she took it from him and finished it.

Tossing the body on top of her first one, Bella turned to both males. "I take it you are my mate?" She looked at Demetri. He nodded his head. "I can feel something..." She touched her chest. "It's...I can't quite make it out."

Demetri tossed his ruined jacket to the floor. He moved quietly until his hands clasped over Bella's in a gentle grip. "It is unsettling for all of us in our newborn time. You are quite controlled...moreso than I ever thought possible." His fingers grazed over her jawline and touched a strand of her hair. "I feel it strongly even when you were human I knew that we belonged together."

Bella's eyes narrowed. She motioned towards Felix. "I heard something about you asking him to NOT mention secretaries to me." She folded her arms over each other. "Explain."

Felix cackled in delight. Demetri sent him a glare and then scratched his head. "You need to know that you are my life. From the very time you stepped on the plane there will never be another female who could ever have my attention but you….but I have lived a long time...Beloved. I was not a monk."

"So you had a girlfriend every so often?" Bella inquired. Felix snorted. Her crimson eyes narrowed. She turned her attention to the taller vampire. "Explain."

"I think you should hear it from your mate…." The rest of the sentence failed to flow from his lips. Demetri looked from his friend then to his mate and back again. He frowned at them both.

Bella stepped towards him. She held his gaze. Her words were soft but firm. "Tell me...tell me about the women before me..."

Felix gave her a glazed look. "We shared them. Every secretary that the Volturi has employed in the last few centuries. Demetri and I would take them together." Felix's voice was dull and somewhat sluggish. "Most of the time Demetri would take them from behind while I got a blow job. Other times the female would be between us with me in front and Demetri taking them in their bottom…."

Bella backed up from them both and dropped her gaze. Felix blinked and backed up from her. "What did you do?" He asked her.

Bella looked at them both with a horrified expression. "Me? You have the nerve to ask me what I have done?!" Her voiced roared at them. "Is this what you have planned for me?" She spit at Demetri. "Will you expect me to entertain your friends?" She motioned towards Felix. She turned on her heel as Demetri reached out for her. "Stay away from me!" She sped out of the building.

Demetri turned on his friend. "How could you tell her! I told you to NOT tell her!"

Felix looked confused. "I...I tried to not tell her...then she looked at me and it just...happened..." He sighed. "Guess we know what her gift is now." He looked at his friend. "I'm sorry. She truly made me tell her. Maybe she has a gift like Aro or Edward." He looked at the hole in the side of the building. "What do we do now?"

Edward/Carlisle/Cullen Family

Edward and Carlisle arrived at their home without more information from Charlie. Edward slammed the door so hard it fell from the mercedes. Carlisle sighed at his son but said nothing more to him. Alice opened the door and went to Edward. "I saw what happened." She hugged him and they all went inside. Esme went to her husband and touched Edward's shoulder as she passed him. "What can we do? This can't be the end, surely."

"Can you see anything Alice?" The bronze haired vampire asked his sister. She let out a soft breath.

"I can try." She sat on the couch next to Jasper. She let her eyes relaxed in their sight and focused on nothing in particular. The family sat in silence. Suddenly her body tightened as if in pain.

"What is it?" Jasper asked her.

"Africa. She is in Africa." Edward told him. His body blurred as he went upstairs to pack a small bag.

"Oh my..."Alice whimpered. Jasper held her close to him. "It is so much worse." Everyone leaned towards her.

"She is a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

To Bewitch The Mind

by ShipperGirlKy

Chapter Five

AN: After a strenuous holiday, I am back to writing. Thanks for your patience. SM owns everything. I am a mild mannered fanfic writer with not a vampire to her name. Bella's vampire gift is NOT the one like she has in the books. If you read carefully, you know what it is already!

Bella/Demetri/Edward

Bella ran as fast as she could from her mate and Felix. The scenery flew past her in a blur of color. The sobs that welled up in her chest never escaped through tears. She left her ability to cry out her pain back in her human life. Never again would she have such relief. Bella put her fist into her mouth to keep her screams quieter. She stopped once she saw the ocean. There were few humans around her but her thirst was not quite satisfied yet. In the back of her mind she knew the law about being conspicuous when hunting prey. Her hands felt for the dirt in the ground as she sank to her feet. The thought of her MATE...her Demetri...with all of those faceless women. Using them without a care in the world then passing them to Felix. Discarding them like garbage. Like Edward had left her in the woods.

Like garbage…..

Demetri sped towards Bella and stopped abruptly in his tracks well away from her. He splayed his hands wide open in a peaceful gesture. "Mia Isabella…."

She jumped and whirled around to face him. "What!" She slightly crouched and growled low in her throat. "Will you tell me pretty lies like you told those other women? Were those other women your mate too? How often did Felix and you laugh about it?" She turned from him.

Demetri approached her carefully. "You do not understand..."

Bella laughed. "Let ME tell YOU what those women thought…." She squared her shoulders and stared at the sky. "When you feel like the background noise in someone's life. You do the same drudgery everyday and you do it without one iota of gratitude. You are moved around like some nameless thing." She took an unneeded breath. "Then you notice someone so unique. So special and suddenly they notice you. Not in a brief passing but they really look into the depth of your soul...you feel like you are more. They tell you that you are their soul mate. Everything else fades away. They pull you in and you do anything...be anything for them. Then...then you find out it is all a lie. That the very best part of you that you had to give meant less than nothing to them. It was a passing fancy. They wanted a distraction. You were not good enough for them." She looked Demetri in the eye. "Do I understand now?"

Demetri opened then shut his mouth. He looked to the ground then back up. He cocked his head and stared at Bella liked he never had seen her before. He felt her anger, pain, fear and frustration through their mate bond. His words were very quietly spoken, even for a vampire. "I have treated women terribly in the past. Both human and vampire. This you will come to know Isabella. Right now, "He gestured to himself "I am not the mate you deserve. But if you promise to stay with me and give our bond a chance, I will show you that I am a mate to make you proud of from this moment on...I promise you." He dropped his hands to his side and waited for her to reply.

Bella walked to him and touched his cheek. "I intend to hold you to this promise. No longer will I be a victim to another male." She got on her tip toes and kissed him. He returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

It was then that Edward Cullen showed up...


	6. Chapter 6

To Bewitch the Mind

Chapter Six

By ShipperGirlKy

AN: As usual, SM owns all. Sorry for the short chapter 5. Things will be getting more interesting from this point on in the story. Some of the PMs I have been unable to answer simply because it would give plot points away. I do want you all to know that Bella's gift in this story is not what is was in the books or movie. I threw a very small hint in the previous chapters. Also I will address why Aro allowed her to leave with Edward and not insist she stay with Demetri. Just remember that Aro is a crafty son of a gun that wants to keep an appearance of being benevolent. Not an evil guy, just purposeful. I promise to explain in this chapter.

Bella/Demetri/Edward

Bella spun around from her mate's embrace when she heard Edward call out her name. In her human past, his velvet voice would melt her heart and she would blindly go to him. Nothing else mattered to her but him. Not Jake, not her school friends and even her own flesh and blood were tossed aside to be with her supposed mate. Now, his voice just...bored her. It lacked Demetri's sultry and unspoken passionate tone. Edward had a boy's voice. Bella looked at him. Really looked at her ex-boyfriend and saw that he would forever be just that...a boy.

Demetri's hands possessively cradled Bella's hips against him. The intimacy was not lost on Edward. The golden eyed Cullen stopped in his tracks. The tracker stared at Edward then leaned forward to press his lips against the back of her ear. Her dark mahogany hair swirled against his own frosted spikes. Bella leaned back into his arms.

Edward took in the scene before him. He tried to give her his infamous crooked smile but the look did not faze her at all. "Bella, I can see that you are confused and have been misled, love." He opened his arms. "Come and we can go home. Carlisle and Esme and the rest of the family are waiting for us."

Bella softly hummed to herself. "Why would they be waiting for us?" Her question floated lazily in the air between the couple and the lone vampire. "We haven't been together since we came back from Italy. In case you are unable to understand, I left home to get away from you."

"Your home is with me." Edward's arms dropped slightly but he took a step forward. Demetri growled softly. Bella pushed her body against him, causing him to purr in her ear. "Why else would Aro allow you to leave Volterra if not to be with me? We are mates and mates should be together."

Bella stilled her body. She looked between the two males. "Why did Aro allow me to leave Demetri?"

Demetri chuckled then stopped as Bella elbowed him in his side. He muttered about newborn strength. "Marcus could see that as a human you only saw Cullen here," He motioned towards Edward "as your mate. If he insisted that you stayed then you would have fought with me. You can imagine that Caius is not exactly a human lover. Even if the aforementioned human is mated to a Guard member. He as little tolerance for even those of his own kind. Aro knew you would have been killed or tried to leave and that would be cause for your death." He paused and gently touched the sides of her face. "I came to Forks at this time because your bond with Cullen would already have started to crumble and I would be able to court you myself with less...hassle."

Bella stepped back from him. "Hassle?…."

Edward walked towards them both. "See how he talks to you already. All of the Volturi treat their mates this way. If you go with him then you will have no choice in how you live. Can you really kill people? People like your father?"

Bella sighed and turned to her ex. "I have already fed from humans and done so gladly. I will never return to Forks so my father is safe from any accidents. The Volturi have no reason to go there unless you provoke them. Even then, the town is too small for them to hunt there. Nice try Edward." She looked back to Demetri. "And you will not treat our relationship as a hassle..."

Demetri looked abashed and took her hand in his own. He raised it to his lips before planting a kiss on her knuckles. I only meant that I would not be competing with another male for your affections." Bella opened her mouth then shut it once more. Demetri continued, "I am a jealous male. It is the same for the majority of our species. Even going back to Volterra, it will be difficult in some ways because the males outnumber the females. Being new, you will attract attention...even as my mate. I am sure Felix will at least tease me..." A thoughtful look came over his features.

"What is it?" Bella queried. Her mate remained silent. His gaze slid from her then to Edward. Edward's eyes widened and he growled at him. "I want you to try something, my love." He turned her around to face Edward. "Make him tell you why he claims you are his mate."

"You know why I claim you as my own Bella." He once boyfriend spoke softly to her. "I have loved you from the first day I met you. There will be no other for me. We have saved each other from death and faced danger together. That should be proof enough that we belong together."

Demetri laughed out loud. Bella looked confused and asked, "How can I make him tell me the truth? How will I know what he says is not a lie?" Edward took a step back from the couple.

"Do you remember how you made Felix tell you about my….past indiscretions?" Bella furrowed her brow at him.

"Are you saying I did that?"

Demetri smiled at her. "Yes. Trust me, he did not want to tell you." He wrapped his arms around her. "I bet you could make Edward tell you the truth."

"That is not a gift." Cullen protested to her. "Bella don't believe him. It's all lies that he tells you. He planned that episode with Felix. I see it in his mind." He opened his arms up once more. "Let's go home. I promise we can find a way for you to at least call Charlie if you come with me now. If you leave with HIM, then I know you will never hear from your family again. Do you want to make Charlie suffer? Bury a coffin without a body? What about your mom and her husband?"

Bella whimpered and leaned into her mate. Demetri answered for her. "Aro is not so unkind as to not leave her family with no answers. As of now, her father has been informed of a car crash that took her life and left him without a body. Some cremated remains will be flown to him. As for your claim that you are her mate, I can easily dispute it. I would not leave her to die in a forest nor leave another coven member alive that tried to kill her once already. Say what you will about the Volturi but we protect our mates." He gently prodded her forward. "Now my dearest, make young Cullen here tell you why he has lied to you since you met him."

Bella took a deep breath and looked at Edward. "Tell me. Are we mates?"

Edward opened his mouth to respond but looked confused as if he could not speak. His jaws opened and shut several times. Bella looked back at her mate and he nodded at her to try again.

"Edward Cullen." Bella spoke with as much conviction as she could muster. "Are we mates?"

"I-" He took several steps back. A panicked look crossed his face. His hands flew to cover his mouth. "I-" He turned and ran from them both. Bella took a step in his direction before Demetri grabbed her arm.

"Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

To Bewitch the Mind

Chapter Seven

by ShipperGirlKY

AN: SM owns everything. I wanted to get this out before Valentine's Day but obviously it did not make that deadline. Updates may be slower for some time. There has been a family medical problem.

Bella/Demetri

Once Edward fled from the area, Demetri took Bella's hand in his and they ran back to the jet. Felix was waiting for them and they took off towards Italy. Bella looked from one vampire to the next and saw the tension between them.

"What are you not telling me?" She directed the question to Demetri. Felix snorted and looked away. Demetri sighed and tugged on his hair. "I was not directly honest with you..." Bella turned from him. "Wait!" He pressed his lips to the side of her face. "It is not bad. Just listen to me." She nodded at him. "Caius sent us to clean up the newborn problem in Seattle. He does not know that you were to come back to us. Aro told me privately to contact you to see if the false bond was broken between you and that Cullen boy."

Bella looked confused and peered at him. "But we are mates so what is the problem?"

Felix answered for his friend. "The masters do the turning, not one of the Guard." He motioned between them. "Even in cases of mates. I don't think Aro planned on you returning to Volterra as a newborn."

"So how much trouble am I in?" She gazed at her tracker. He pulled her onto his lap. "Demetri, tell me." Her voice pleaded with him.

"I am not sure. The masters don't lay our their plans to us. We do our part and then they pull it together. I know that Carlisle has called Aro by now and told him you have been turned. Normally that makes the Cullen's previous crimes null and void."

"But.."

"What Demetri is not telling you is that Caius is short-tempered. Hates humans and has little patience for newborns. Now Aro has to deal with other guard members possibly complaining that Demetri has been favored over them by turning you and not waiting for official approval. Even Chelsea had to wait and she has a black cloak the same as the masters." Felix shook his head. "Master Aro may punish all four of us."

Bella jumped to her feet. "You had nothing to do with it Felix and neither did Santiago." A panicked look crossed her features. "They won't kill us will they?"

Demetri shook his head. "No and they cannot use Jane on you, so do not worry." He patted the chair next to him. "Sit with me. What's done is done. The masters will see how gifted you are and forgive us. Don't worry about Caius. For a married vampire, he acts like he never gets laid."

Santiago and Felix burst into laughter. Bella had forgotten the other vampire that was flying the jet. Felix continued, "Just go to them and show them what you can do and I am sure Aro will salvage the situation. He always does..."

Bella sighed and sat in Demetri's lap. "I am not really sure how to use my gift." The tracker wrapped his arms around his mate and nuzzled her neck. She swatted him playfully. "I mean it. If there is a chance that Caius will be angry then I really want to impress Aro." She looked at her mate. "You need to help me. Let me practice on you."

Felix grinned and stood up. "I think I will keep Santiago company. I don't want to spill anymore of Demetri's secrets." Bella frowned and she heard a chuckle from the cockpit. Soon, it was just her and her mate.

"So what do I do?" She kissed him near his mouth.

"Mostly relax. Your gift is mental," He tapped her on the side of her head. "so it is important to not rush it and think about what you want to happen. Think about how you felt when you made Felix talk to you."

Bella grinned and gazed at Demetri. "Well I hope you will love me just as much after we are done." The blond tracker kissed her passionately in response. "Hmmm, what should I ask you first?" She tilted her head to one side. "Try to not answer me." He nodded his head. "Well…. Tell me why you let me leave Volterra without letting me know we were mates…."

Automatically his mouth opened but he forcibly shut it just as quick. Bella stared at him and imagined that he HAD to tell her the truth. She did not think about specific words but the feeling of the truth flowing from his lips.

"I..." He covered his mouth and winked at her. She pulled his hands from his mouth. He continued. "I wanted nothing more….." He took an unnecessary breath. "I wanted to but I did not dare go against the masters. They had given their pronouncement and I felt that once I made a plea to them, I could go and get you." He struggled to not speak and Bella imagined a pressure against him. He blinked at her and spoke once more. "I found Master Marcus and he agreed that we were mates. Master Aro thought it best that you decide on your own that the Cullen boy was not your mate before I could make my intentions known to you. I was supposed to court you. Master Caius did not want to see you back in Volterra but Aro and Marcus overruled him. He was rather...angry."

Bella leaned back as her gift pulled inside herself. Demetri relaxed as he felt her gift release him from its hold. He massaged her back. He smiled shyly at him. "How did I do?"

"It is a good start." A devious glint could be seen in his crimson eyes. "I think that you should be rewarded for your success." Before Bella could push herself away from him, Demetri wrapped his arms around her body and pressed his face into the hollow of her throat where her pulse once flowed with blood. While it now was stilled with venom, Bella still gasped as he peppered her with kisses.

"Uhhhh..."

"Yes?" Her mate laughingly raised his head at her. She remained speechless. His hands moved up her back and gripped the top of her shirt then pulled it off of her body as he bent his head down and continued to suck on the tender points of her neck. She whimpered in response and clutched at his shoulders. Soon, her shimmering skin lit up in the window as the jet flew past some clouds. Demetri cast off her shirt then hoisted her onto a table and worked on the rest of her clothes.

"DEMETRI!"

He looked innocently at her. "Yes?"

She tried to cover herself. "What have you done with my clothes?" She gestured to the cockpit. "We have company."

He did not bother to cover his laughter. "Do not come out!" His answer were two laughs and a bang on the door. Bella harumphed and kicked at the blonde tracker. "Now what will I wear? I doubt Caius will be impressed with a naked newborn."

Demetri gazed at her. "If he is, then I will have quite the fight on my hands." He gave it some thought. "If you let me give you one really good kiss then I promise to leave you alone if you ask me to do so...agreed?" He tilted his head in a sweet manner at her. "I will even find you clothes from some human. I promise." She nodded her head.

Demetri smirked at her and then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just close your eyes." Bella did as he asked and waited for his lips to press against her own. Instead, her mate massaged his way down to her hips and pulled her close to him. He nipped the inside of her hip. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pressed her flush against his face. Her eyes flew open in surprise.

"You said a kiss!" She hissed at his blonde hair. He already was using his tongue to swirled around her insides and she could barely keep herself from ripping his head off his shoulders in frustration. All she got in response was a chuckle. She tried to wiggle her hips free but that encouraged him to nibble on her then push his tongue inside her. She fell back on the table and moaned loudly. She bucked a couple of times before her first orgasm. Demetri did not stop his brand of kissing until she could not move. He took his time to enjoy her essence so that when he was done, she was licked clean.

He stood up and gently kissed her on the mouth.


	8. AN

Author's Note:

After a very long hiatus, I will be writing again. Thanks for your patience.


	9. Chapter 8

To Bewitch the Mind

by ShipperGirlky

Chapter Eight

AN: SM owns everything but my plot. Thanks to you guys for being patient. Now that I have a new computer, things will be posted sooner.

Bella took turns practicing her powers on everyone including Santiago. Felix took over piloting when it was his turn. The remainder of the trip to Volterra was soon over. Her nerves were in shambles despite Demetri's assurance that it would end well for everyone. Once they landed, Demetri procured what he called appropriate clothes for her. A lacy black dress with a knee length and lacy bottom. The high heels were no problem for the once clumsy girl. A life she left behind in Forks. She could only hope that Billy Black and the wolf pack would console Charlie once he realized she was gone like so many other people in the area.

She followed closely to her mate as they took the scenic route to avoid as many humans as possible on their way into the castle. She wrinkled her nose at the smell in the sewer. While it had not been used in years, the dank odor of waste clung to the walls.

They were met at the entrance into the building by Jane and her brother Alec. Bella tensed and instinctively stepped closer to her mate. Demetri laid his hands on her lower back rubbed gentle circles. His other hand took her by the elbow and pulled her forward. Everyone walked in silence towards the main hall of the masters. Gianna stood and nodded to Jane who gave her no response. Alec looked at her with an inscrutable expression. Too soon they stood before the tall doors. Bella could smell other vampires on the other side. Jane easily pushed them open. Both of the Witch Twins walked to Aro and gave him their hands. He smiled indulgently at them and motioned the other four forward. He said nothing to Bella. The other two masters ignored her. Marcus looked bored and Caius was obviously holding back his temper. Aro took each vampire's hand in his own before turning to Bella.

"Dear sweet Bella. It is a pleasure to see you again although I expected you to be human." He walked to her and grasped her hand. "Ah still I see nothing." He chuckled and took a few steps back until he sat upon the middle throne. "Unfortunately we have a slight problem." He gestured warmly around the room. Bella was not fooled by his manner. There was a glint in his eyes that boded ill will about the situation.

"I can excuse your lack of knowledge about our rules however the other three have no such excuse. Turning others is not encouraged, even in the case of mates. I'm afraid Demetri has overstepped the bounds and it would look poorly to the rest of the Guard to not address the issue. Is that not right brothers?" He gestured first to Marcus. The vampire looked between Bella and the tracker before nodding.

"They must be punished!" Caius could no longer keep his temper in check. "How dare they act without our permission!"

"Now, now brother. Have patience as I am sure Demetri was just excited about having a mate after so long….right Demetri?" Aro peered and her mate and looked expectantly at the group. The trio stepped forward and bowed their heads. Finally Bella followed suit and kept her eyes to the floor. This was the reaction she feared and half expected since Demetri explained about the rules. If she could cry or had a heartbeat still, it would be pounding from her chest. She could only hold back a sob.

"That does not excuse their behavior. It sets a bad example. Others will do the same unless we make an example." Caius protested from his throne.

"And what punishment should we set brother?" Aro walked around the group. Bella could feel the glee from the other vampires. She feared for Demetri's safety first and foremost, selfish as that was and unfair to Felix and Santiago.

"We should keep Demetri here and send the newborn away. The last thing we need is an uncontrolled and unknown vampire here in the city." Bella raised her head minutely and saw the blonde leader's smiling face. He continued, "I think it would serve them right if they were parted for a century. She can go to Russia. Demetri will avoid being near her or he will face the worst punishment."

Marcus sighed and offered Aro his hand. Aro greedily took it then hummed audibly to everyone in the room. The dark haired vampire king shook his head at his snowy brother. "Marcus has seen that they are already tightly bound. We do need our tracker in top shape to do his duties."

Caius stood and his anger was evident. "They cannot go unpunished..."

Bella heard enough and feared for their safetly. She could not be parted from her mate. She stood up and cried out, "Please...I will take whatever punishment you decide. Just don't blame Demetri or the others for my state. I will gladly serve you without protest just to be with him." She lowered her head. "I will not survive without him. Surely you can use my talents."

Aro clapped his hands. "And you would take all of their punishments?" Bella nodded her head. Demetri glanced at her with thinned lips and a worried expression. Aro looked at her carefully. "Unfortunately dear one, we must set and example." He gave her a falsely gentle look. "The worst punishment a newborn can suffer is to be denied feeding. You will spend the next three months in a cell without feeding. If you cause too much trouble then we will execute one of the three." Aro gestured to her companions. Bella nodded her head. Demetri clasped his hand on hers. "Be strong."

"I think it fitting that Jane and Demetri escort you to your new home for the next three months. During that time, Demetri will be on assignment so he will not be tempted to visit you. You should use this time to understand that a second chance will not be granted to you." Aro waved the group away. Jane eagerly walked up to her and smiled and ugly grin at both mates. She led them to one of the lower levels in the building. When they arrived at their destination, she pushed open an ugly door. The room inside was dank and without any furniture or light. Bella walked into it and looked back at Demetri. She gave him a brave smile before the door shut abruptly on the lovers. She could hear their footsteps walking away from her.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Expect a diary of sorts in the next few chapters!


	10. Chapter 9

To Bewitch the Mind

Chapter Nine

by ShipperGirlky

AN: It has been over a year since my muse moved out. Thanks to everyone who has read then re-read the story and followed it. SM owns everything-as usual.

Cullen Family/Volturi

"We have to go to Italy! Carlisle, you have to talk to Aro and then we can get Bella back. She does not know what she will become if she stays with that filthy tracker!" Edward paced back and forth across the floor. He gestured wildly as he spoke, "Aro should know the truth of the matter. He let us leave the city with her."

"Edward," Carlisle stood up from the couch he shared with Esme. "I can try to call Aro but once a decision is made then we have to abide by it. Are you really sure that now is the time to ask him for a ruling?"

"Yes! He won't betray your friendship." Edward stopped in front of his vampiric father. "Please. This is as much for her safety as it is for keeping our family together."

Carlisle went to his study. He paused before picking up the phone and dialing internationally to the castle.

"I need to speak with the masters Gianna."

"Of course. Who is calling?" The secretary was very professional.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"One moment." There was a short pause.

"Carlisle, my dear friend. I take it Edward has returned to you with news of Isabella." A soft chuckle was heard on the other line. "You must know of course that she is now a part of the Volturi. Demetri has claimed her as his mate."

"Aro, I would ask that Isabella return to our family. She desired to follow our diet and join us. Edward is her true mate. Perhaps Demetri has let loneliness affect his mood."

"Marcus has seen her new bond. It is one shared by Demetri since she first came here. She is part of our coven now. Demetri turned her before arriving here. As for Edward, he was in love with her blood and mind. That is not the mark of a mate."

Carlisle paused. "What of Caius? He hates newborns as much as werewolves or humans?"

"Isabella is being punished for the transgression. Her idea, of course. Such a selfless creature. Even Caius admitted to being impressed with her loyalty. A loyalty that will serve the Volturi."

"Is there nothing that I can say?"

"No Carlisle. The decision is final." The phone clicked off as Aro hung up on him. There was no need to repeat the conversation to the rest of the family. edward shot him a dark look before running from the house. Esme comforted him with a side hug.

"It's for the best." Rosalie sat across the room on a beige chair. "She has been nothing but trouble for this family from the beginning. Let her become the Volturi's problem." Emmett edged away from her as she spoke out loud.

"How can you say that about our Bella..."

"She is not OUR Bella." the blonde vampire hissed. "She is someone ele's mate. How would you feel is Garrett or Felix claimed me?"

"I would tear them apart." Emmett flexed his muscles.

"Exactly!"


End file.
